


The Other Side of the Well

by Saint_Miroku



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Inuyasha is a little out of character but I think it mostly fits, One Shot, Short, after a hiatus, awkward Inuyasha, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Miroku/pseuds/Saint_Miroku
Summary: After the end of the series, Inuyasha waits for Kagome to finally return to the past. Another in a line of really short one shots, it's not my best work, but I'm trying to get back into writing after a bit of a hiatus.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 6





	The Other Side of the Well

Inuyasha sat by the well, as he had every night for the past few years. Honestly, he didn't expect anything to happen, it had been so long after all, but it's not like he had anything better to do in these times of peace, so he waited. As he struggled to keep his eyes open, he was shocked to see the one thing that he never expected, the one thing that he'd been waiting for. The inside of the well lit up for the first time in a long while, and out climbed Kagome. As she stepped out of the well, her face was bathed in moonlight, and Inuyasha blushed brightly as he awkwardly tried to look away from her beauty. 

“Well, I'm back,” Kagome said, not knowing what to say after such a long time. Inuyasha merely mumbled in reply, too nervous to answer properly. “What's the matter Inuyasha, are you alright?” Kagome asked concerned by his lack of reply.

“It's nothing it's just...” Inuyasha struggled to say, fighting a losing battle to keep his emotions contained. 

“Just what?” 

“It's just...” at that point, Inuyasha couldn't help but leap forward and hug the young woman, something that left her rather taken aback for a second before a smile formed across her face and she wrapped her arms around him in kind. 

After some time of this, Inuyasha finally let go and Kagome gently teased him saying, “You know, for how cold you acted, I always knew that deep down you were a big softy.” Inuyasha looked away embarrassed, unable to muster a response. “The thing is though, I always liked that about you.” 

“Kagome...” Inuyasha said as the two leaned forward and their lips collided in a warm kiss. They stayed locked together for quite some time until eventually, they had no choice but to break for the sake of air. 

“That was to make up for my absence,” Kagome said playfully.

“It was almost as good as the last time,” Inuyasha replied, still somewhat awkwardly. 

“Well don't worry, there will be plenty more where that came from, now let's get to the village, I can't wait to see how everyone's been doing since I left,” Kagome said. With that the two left to return home, and Inuyasha was left still trying to fit it all together. The day he had been waiting for for so long had finally come, but he was completely unprepared for it. He figured that from now on, things were going to be getting a lot more interesting again. After all, he couldn't help but smile whenever Kagome entered into his life.


End file.
